Too Hard To Ignore
by Kimberleyar1990
Summary: Blaine is a new student and he takes an instant liking to Rachel Berry. The only problem? She has a boyfriend. What happens when the attraction becomes too much for both of them? Partly AU. Hummelberry and Brittberry friendship and a few other surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story and I realise that it goes from third person to first person but I couldn't do the first paragraph in first person. Besides, I think it brings something different to the story. Anyway, I hope you like it. I'll update when I can.**

Blaine was bored. And restless. He was tired of his routine at Dalton Academy and he was tired of being in an acapella group with a group of boys. He felt like he needed some diversity in their group and a group of boys swaying in the background and harmonizing while he belted out their songs wasn't going to bring them variety. He also wasn't fond of the way some of the boys of Dalton Academy were so snobbish. For instance, talking down to shop assistants and having a stereotype against kids in other schools. Namely state schools.

That's why I'm standing in front of McKinley High School for my first day. I asked my parents to let me change and thankfully they agreed. I didn't have to worry about my talent for singing going to waste because this school also had a glee club. Apparently they are called New Directions, I'd seen them a couple of times in competitions. They were good but with me, they'd be even better.

I walked up to the main office and asked the receptionist politely for my schedule and on the way to my first class I noticed everyone around me, jocks, cheerleaders, loners and all the other pathetic cliques that inhabit a school. One thing that that was obvious was that the cheerleaders and jocks clearly ruled the school. I then walked a little further up the hall and saw a cheerleader walk up to another student and throw a purple slushie in to their face. Well, I said I was bored.

Thankfully I found out who the director of New Directions was, found him and tried out for an audition in my lunch hour. Now I'm standing outside the choir room. I can hear Mr. Schu introducing me to the rest of the glee kids and I have to admit I am a little nervous.

"Blaine Anderson!" I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Hi, my name is Blaine. I'm a transfer student from Dalton Academy and honestly, I transferred because I was bored of going to a school where I was the star of a group that held no diversity. The rest of the Warblers just sway in the background and I just wanted something different. So I came here. I play the piano and the guitar."

"Everyone, let's welcome Blaine to our group. I'm sure he'll turn out to be a wonderful addition to us." Mr Schu said. He started a slow clap and then gradually everyone else started too.

I went and sat down next to a girl that looked short even sitting down. She had long brown hair and she was wearing a plaid skirt and a sweater with a bird on it. By the end of the rehearsal, I learnt that her name was Rachel Berry. And she was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back with my second chapter. I hope you're liking it so far and keep sending me reviews. I love hearing what you all think. Again, I don't own Glee**

"The new guy is so cute!" I could hear girls all around me talking as I walked the hallway but I wasn't interested in any of them. The only person…no, girl, that I was interested in, was Rachel.

It had been a few days since I first transferred and Rachel has all but ignored me. This either means she's interested and trying to pretend she isn't, or it means I'm completely off my game. I think it's better for my ego and self-esteem if I think she's trying to avoid me. It's not been a complete waste of time since I started however. Thankfully, I've made some friends. Friends in the name of Sam Evans, Artie Abrams and, believe it or not, Noah Puckerman. That was a shock to me too. I did hear stories about him while I was at Dalton, so believe me, this friendship was a massive shock to me. We both go to our schools fight club, well, my former school. Anyway, we bonded over that.

Puck goes out with one of the girls in the 'Unholy Trinity' - a group of popular cheerleaders who think they rule the school. Especially the HBIC - Tina Cohen Chang. Her two minions, Mercedes Jones and Sugar Motta, aren't quite as bad.

Mercedes is sarcastic and sometimes, pure evil. I've heard that she insults almost anyone for no reason and it's as easy to her as breathing. Puck is going out with her. Sugar is the dim-witted one who doesn't think before she speaks. If often gets her into trouble. She doesn't have a boyfriend, she prefers to sleep around.

Tina Cohen Chang is the leader of their little group and she, by far, is the worst. She isn't sarcastic or stupid but she is manipulative and she knows how to play people so she gets what she wants. She's going out with one of the football players, Mike Chang. He isn't evil or manipulative. He's actually a decent guy. It's his girlfriend that's the bitch.

"What's going on with you and my Hot Jewish American Princess?" Puck asked as we were walking towards Glee practice.  
"Don't go there Puck." Sam warned. Sam and Puck had become two of my closest friends.  
"There is nothing to talk about. Nothing is going on. Unfortunately, she is still going out with that douche, Finn." I told Puck. Sam laughed out loud at this.  
"But, you're into her, right?" Puck asked.  
"Of course I am. How can anyone not be? She's gorgeous. She has the longest legs I've ever seen and her body is perfect even if she decides to hide it under all those clothes." I could have rambled on about her forever but Sam stopped me.  
"We get it, you like her, he said laughing.  
All three of us walked into the choir room and as soon as we sat down, Rachel, Finn and Kurt also walked into the room. As Rachel was about to sit down, she gave me a knowing smile.  
"I think she heard us." Sam stag-whispered. I was about to reply to him when I heard a high-pitched squeal. I looked towards the door and I saw someone I'd never met before. "Who is that?" I asked Puck and Sam.  
"That's Brittany Pierce. Rachel's other best friend. She's really clever and friend's with almost everyone but Rachel is like her sister. They've been best friends since they were kids."  
"So she has the same ambition as Rachel?" I asked Puck.  
"No, her singing isn't nearly as powerful so she's not going to Broadway. She will probably go to New York with Rachel, Finn and Kurt though."  
"Why is Finn going? I don't see what he'd be interested."  
"He's interested in Rachel." Sam said simply.  
Mr Schue came in before I had a chance to reply. "In honor of Blaine's arrival, I think he should start us off this week. He didn't get the chance to the other day and we need to see what we're dealing with."  
"It would be my pleasure Mr Schue, and just for the record, I'm amazing." I no I sounded big headed, but I have good reason to be. The music started and I launched into my song.

**So this is what you meant  
****When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check  
**

**I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night  
**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am  
**

**So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check  
**

**I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after allThis city never sleeps at night  
**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am  
**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am  
**

**This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes**

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am  


**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am**

When I finished, everyone clapped and cheered.

"Told you." I said, grinning at Mr Schue, and went and sat back down next to Sam and Puck.  
"Well, he certainly has a good reason for his massive ego." Mr Schue commented. "Let's get on with today's lesson."

At the end of the lesson, I was just about to walk out when I heard someone call me name. "Blaine?" I turned round and there was Rachel. I then realised that Finn, Kurt and Brittany had already left.

"I know." When I looked confused, she raised an eyebrow at me. "I know that you like me. And I need to tell you that you're wasting your time. I love Finn and that's the way it's going to stay." she said, warningly.  
"You like me. That's enough for me." I told her. I left before she had a chance to say anything different.

**I hope you liked this. A bit of Blainchel interaction for you and there will be more to come. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Glee.

Rachel liked me too. I know she does. She wouldn't have felt the need to tell me about her relationship otherwise. She wouldn't have felt threatened enough to have to talk to me about it. All I needed to do now was actually get her to admit it. I figured it wouldn't be that hard.

I was walking the hallway on my way to my next lesson, a couple of days after Rachel cornering me after Glee, when I saw her heading in my direction. I thought quickly and realised that I could have a chance to talk to her alone. I hid in the doorway of an empty classroom and watched her walk towards me. When she walked past the doorway, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in.

"Hey!" she exclaimed in fright. Then she realised it was me. "Blaine, what the hell do you think you're doing? I have a class to get to.""This won't take long. As long as you tell me what I want to hear." I explained to her.

"And what the hell does that mean?" she asked, angrily. She thought about it for a moment and then her eyes went wide. "Wait, you want to talk about what happened the other day? Nope, not gonna happen. I'm not leaving Finn." she shouted at me. "Now please let me go." she said, trying to push past me.

"Just tell me one thing?" I asked, pushing her back.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Of course I do." she said annoyed. "I fancied you as soon as you stepped in the door. But I don't really know you and it wouldn't matter anyway. I love Finn." she told me, and walked out.

I knew it would be easy.

When I got to my lesson, not many people had arrived and so I went to sit in my usual place. I didn't have anyone sitting next to me. I guess teachers don't like to seat the new kid next to anyone. One by one more people came in and sat in their normal places.

"Hi." I looked next to me and there was Brittany. I guess I do have someone sitting next to me. She extended her hand. "I'm Brittany Pierce."

"I no, we've met before. We're in Glee together." I told her.

"We've been in one rehearsal together. We've not really had the pleasure of meeting."

"You might as well agree with her. She's too smart for her own good so she'll never give up." we both turned around to come face-to-face with another boy from Glee club.

"Fine, I'm Blaine Anderson." I told her, finally shaking her outstretched hand.

"I know, Rachel told me. She's very confused about you. Oh, and by the way, this is Jesse." she said pointing to the boy behind me. "He's my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you both, officially. How long have you been dating?" I asked curiously.

"Since Freshman year." she said happily. He looked happy too.

"What else has Rachel said about me?" I asked. I could help but be curious.

"She's my best friend. I'm not giving you that information. It's a violation of girl code." she giggled.

"I think I'd rather sit next to Jesse. At least he might give me more information." I said, annoyed.

"Not a chance. I'm not getting in the middle of Rachel and Brittany. That's suicide." he chuckled.

"Do either of you know Jesse?" I asked at lunch. I was sitting with Sam, Artie and Puck.

"Of course we know him. He usually sits with us actually. He does sit with Brittany, Kurt, Rachel and Finn sometimes though. He's been on holiday with Brittany for a couple of weeks, that's why you haven't seen either of them. Brittany's parents love Jesse and vice versa. It's a match made in heaven." Artie told me.

"That's sweet. That's what I want one day." I muttered, hoping no one would hear me.

"When did you meet him?" Sam asked.

"In my English class. It's where I met Brittany properly too. Apparently Rachel has been talking about me but Jesse and Brittany wouldn't tell me anything else. It's annoying. She admitted that she likes me but I can't get anything else out of her. It doesn't matter. I'll get her." I told them confidently.

"What is it about her?" Sam asked.

"Are you kidding? She luminous. Every moment I'm with her, she takes my breath away. Her singing, her personality, everything. I no I've only been here a little while but I've already fallen for her. I'm better for her than Finn. I know that already."

"Let her come to you. Don't force anything to happen. I know she'll run otherwise." Puck warned.

"Wait, wait, wait, you know Rachel outside of school? How come this hasn't been mentioned?" I asked in disbelief.

"We're both Jewish. Our parents have been going to the same synagog since before we were born." there was a moment of silence between all of them, while I thought about what Puck had just told me.

"Right, I'm sitting here today. I can't bear sitting at the same table as Rachel and Finn today." Jesse huffed as he slammed down next to me.

"Excuse me?" Artie asked."Rachel and Finn. They're being overly lovey-dovey and there is only so much I can take." he whined.

"You're not a fan of Finn?" I asked, desperately hoping the answer was no.

"He's ok. Sometimes he can be a little much. Especially when it comes to Rachel. Sometimes he's a bit much and he can be too overprotective or he can treat her like dirt. It completely depends on his mood. He can sometimes be a ticking time-bomb."

I didn't want to but I felt angry. I felt angry that he was so bad for Rachel and I felt angry that no-one had tried to intervene until I turned up. I could see Sam, Artie and Puck looking at me from the corner of their eyes, expecting me to blow up but I wasn't going to let myself.

"So, Jesse, are you happy with Brittany?" I asked instead.

"So happy. I love her and she loves me. She's the other half of me." he said happily, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"It's depressing talking to Jesse about his relationship. Him and Brittany are so deliriously happy." Sam commented. Then he looked behind me and Puck. "Talking of being deliriously happy…" Sam said, desperately trying to keep in a laugh. Puck looked at him like he was crazy and then, Mercedes came and sat on his lap.

"Ha ha." he said sarcastically, while I sat there wondering what was so funny.

"Hey babe." Mercedes said, she gave Puck a kiss of the cheek.

"Hey." he replied back casually.

"Who's the male hobbit?" Tina asked while looking at me.

"He's hot." Sugar said in her best sultry voice, which just made me sound like she had a throat infection, coming to sit next to me.

"My name is Blaine." I told Tina while trying my best to avoid Sugar and he hands. She was trying desperately to get her hands on me.

"We're all in Glee together." Artie told her, like he was talking to a three year old.

"We don't pay that much attention, you know that. Mr. Schue doesn't care anyway. He pays more attention to the female hobbit." Mercedes commented. When I pulled a face at Artie, he mouthed "Rachel" at me. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that my parents are going to be out this afternoon. Did you want to come over?" Mercedes asked in a seductive voice.

"Hell yeah baby. I'll be over after school." Puck promised her.

"Come on Mercy. We have to get back to cheer practice. Coach will have a fit if we're late." Tina reminded her and after Mercedes gave a quick kiss to Puck, Mercedes was gone. Only after some coaxing from her team-mates, did Sugar reluctantly get out of the seat next to me.

"She seems to be a little attached." Jesse said, trying not to laugh.

"Fantastic." I said sarcastically. "What was that about with you and Mercedes?" I asked Puck, trying desperately to change the subject.

"We're just using each other for sex so I try to avoid her while I'm in school unless she texts me first telling me she wants to have sex. She's a good fuck but there is no love there whatsoever. We're nothing like Brittany and Jesse." Puck told me.

"No one is like Brittany and Jesse though. They're a unique breed." Sam laughed.

"Right…for todays lesson I want us to do something different. I have picked a decade and I want us to sing something from that decade." Mr. Schue announced at the start of the lesson. We all waited. "I have picked the 80's." he said excitedly and most of the class instantly groaned.

"Come on guys. It not a bad thing. The 80's were a very influential time for music. They had Michael Jackson when he was at his best, Val Halen and Bon Jovi. Even pop like "WHAM!" was a great addition to music. We can all pick something that will suit our tastes." Rachel said enthusiastically, trying to get everyone excited. No one took any notice of her so I tried.

"Rachel's right. We can have some fun with this assignment."

"That's exactly the kind of enthusiasm and attitude I want to see from all of you. Blaine and Rachel, you have the right idea." Mr. Schue said.

"How about Rachel and I start us off with something that will get everyone else excited." I asked. Mr. Schue nodded so I looked towards Rachel and she gave me a look of tiredness but she got up anyway. "You have to stop doing this." she whispered when she got close to me. I scoffed and when to tell the band what I wanted them to play.

**Blaine:**

**You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar**

**When I met you**

**I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around**

**Turned you into something new**

**Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet**

**Success has been so easy for you**

**But don't forget, it was me who put you where you are now**

**And I can put you back down too**

**Don't, don't you want me?**

**You know I can't believe it**

**When I hear that you won't see me**

**Don't, don't you want me?**

**You know I don't believe it**

**When I hear that you won't see me**

**Rachel and Blaine:**

**It's much too late to find**

**You think you've changed your mind**

**You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**

**Don't you want me baby?**

**Don't you want me oooh?**

**Don't you want me baby?**

**Don't you want me oooh?**

**Rachel:**

**I was working as a waitress at a cocktail bar**

**That much is true**

**But even then I knew I'd find a much better place**

**Either with or without you**

**The five years we have had have been such good times**

**I still love you**

**But now I think it's time I live my life on my own**

**I guess it's just what I must do**

**Blaine:**

**Don't, (Rachel: Don't) don't you want me? (Rachel: Don't you want me?)**

**You know I can't believe it**

**Blaine and Rachel:**

**When I hear that you won't see me**

**Don't, (Rachel: Don't) don't you want me? (Rachel: Don't you want me?)**

**You know I don't believe it**

**Blaine and Rachel:**

**When you say that you don't need me**

**It's much too late to find**

**When you think you've changed your mind**

**You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**

**Don't you want me baby?**

**Don't you want me oooh?**

**Don't you want me baby?**

**Don't you want me oooh?**

**Don't you want me baby?**

**Don't you want me oooh?**

**Don't you want me baby?**

**Don't you want me oooh? [Repeat x2]**

**Don't you want me, baby**

**When we finished, the whole class started to clap. During the song, me and Rachel got closer and closer. I felt the sexual chemistry, it was so intense and so powerful, I knew that Rachel had to be feeling it too. I also relalised that when we sang together, the way our voices blended together so well, there was no way Rachel couldn't feel it. When we finished, we were both panting and looking at each other with heated eyes. Before I did something stupid, like kiss her in the whole class, I turned to look at them.**

"**That was fantastic you guys. That is exactly what I want from the rest of you. You could all learn from them, guys." he said facing the rest of the class.**

**At the end of the lesson, I was the last to leave the room. When I left however, Rachel was standing outside the door.**

"**What are you still doing here?" I asked.**

"**I wanted to talk to you about what's you've been doing over the last few days." she told me. I instantly winced.**

"**I no what you're going to tell me but I have to remind you, it's our senior year. You deserve to be with someone you want to be with. That's me. You admitted you like me. I like you too. You know I do." I told her desperately. **

"**Shut up for a minute and actually listen to what I wanted to say. Please." **

"**Go on then."**

"**I watched you earlier at lunch and I watched Sugar basically throw herself at you and I didn't want to, but I felt insanely jealous. Like she was touching something of mine." she said furiously.**

"**Wow, I kind of like this side of you. It kind of turns me on." I admitted, chuckling.**

"**Shush." she instantly scolded. "When we sang, it only made the attraction stronger for me." she was gradually moving closer and closer to me.**

"**There's just one problem then, isn't there." I told her.**

"**Finn?" she whispered, getting closer and closer. "I no, but I can't help myself."**

"**With that, she reached up and kissed me hard and instantly made it passionate. We were standing in the hallway at school and she was roaming my body as she kissed me. First she was touching my body over my clothes, only the top half. When this wasn't enough any more, her hands went under my shirt and she discovered my stomach and chest with her hands. I didn't want to scare her off so I settled for placing my hands on her hips so tight that I was sure I was going to leave bruises. I was so turned on from all the noises of delight she made as I kissed her lips, along her jaw line and moving onto her neck, and I wanted to touch her everywhere but I wouldn't allow myself, so instead I pulled away from her. She panted, she looked into my eyes and touched her lips, which were now swollen. **

"**Rachel, I want you so bad, but I have to ask, what are you doing?" I asked, regretting it instantly, not wanting her to change her mind.**

"**I want you. But I want Finn too." she told me confidently, a smirk playing on her lips. **

**Hi guys, that concludes another chapter and, as always, I want to hear what you think. I also what to hear what you think should happen next so keep the reviews coming in. **

**I would also like to know what you think about me writing a chapter in Rachel's POV, it wouldn't be a regular thing, mind you but I've had the idea for a while but don't know if I should wait till I have written a few more chapters. Let me no.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**This chapter is going to be in Rachel****'****s POV. I****'****m doing this so my readers can get a feel of how Rachel is thinking and feeling. Especially after the last chapter. I don't own Glee.**

I'm not the most popular person at this school. Far from it even in spite of having the star footballer as my boyfriend. It doesn't bother me too much though. I may only have a few friends but they are good friends, true friends, and that is more than I can say for most of the people in this school.

When I walked into school one morning, my best friend Kurt was waiting for me. He waits for me every morning, usually with my other best friend, Brittany Pierce but, due to the fact that she is on holiday, it's only Kurt at the moment.

"Hey gorgeous." he greeted, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "How are you on this fine morning?" he asked happily.

"I'm fine. You seem rather chirpy this morning. Oh, my dads have asked me to invite you to dinner at my house tonight. You know how much they love you." I said, laughing.

"Consider it done. And the feeling is mutual, your parents are everything I want for myself when I finally settle down. A loving, legal marriage, a nice home and good jobs and not forgetting, a beautiful daughter."

"Yep, and they're aware that your idolize them. I think that's why your invited around so much, they get a free confidence boost every time the see you. Anyway, you never answered my question, why are you so happy?" I asked him again.

"Nothing major. I'm just having a good day so far." he told dejectedly. This may not have sounded like a big deal but, as you may have already caught on, Kurt is gay and this causes him to get a lot of ridicule for it. For him to be having a good day was very good.

"Why do you sound so sad then?" I asked him, worridly.

"Because I know it isn't going to last. I'm not that niave and neither sound you be darling." he said, slinging an arm around my waist. No sooner had he said this that we saw the unholy trinity walking towards us, Tina Cohen-Chang, their leader, leading her two team mates towards us. What was worse, they have slushies in their hands. As they got closer, I gripped on tighter to Kurt and closed my eyes as I was covered in ice-cold slushie.

"Good morning freak." Mercedes sneered in my ear as she walked past. God, I hated her.

"Told you." Kurt whispered bitterly before leading me back to my locker so I could get my spare clothes. Then he took me to the bathroom.

* * *

I wasn't slushied again that day, thank god, and now I am sitting in my safe haven, Glee club. Even though I'm still not the most popular person, it's something that I love to do so this is the one place where I put up with it.

"Rachel?" I turned and sat Quinn Fabray sitting with her boyfriend.

"Yes Quinn?" I asked tentatively.

"Artie and I were wondering if you wanted to come out with us tomorrow for a double date?" Quinn was a friend. Not a great one but a friend nonetheless. Not like Brittany or Kurt. We had more of a love/hate thing.

"That sounds like fun. Ask Finn though but I'm in," I told them both enthusiastically. They both smiled and nodded. Mr. Schue came in seconds later and informed us of a new student that would be joining us. I kind of stopped listening after this, however, when he walked in, I started to pay full attention. He was gorgeous. He had a full head of black hair and full lips. He wasn't that tall from what I could tell, maybe only a couple of inches taller than me. He was wearing coloured chino's, cut just above the ankle and a coloured, fitted shirt with a bright coloured bow tie. His hair was parted to the side and gelled. He was perfect. I then remembered Finn and regained my composure. This wasn't like me. I am a good girl and I was going to try and be a good girl.

* * *

"Come on then, give me the gossip." Kurt said, as he plonked down on my bed next to me. We'd just finished dinner with my daddies and we'd gone to my room to have some privacy and to talk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to hide a blush.

"That new guy that started in Glee today…..what's his name?" he asked, tapping a finger to his chin.

"Blaine." I said automatically, and instantly winced.

"See. I knew it." he said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to feign innocence.

"I know you and I know that you have been thinking about him all day. Otherwise, you wouldn't have told me his name so quickly." he said, with a knowing glint in his eye.

"I have a boyfriend. I don't care if I fancy Blaine. First of all, I don't know if he fancies me, and second, I'm not the kind of girl that breaks up with a boy so they can date another boy straight away."

"Listen honey, I love Finn, he's my step bother, but no-one would blame you if you broke up with him."

"No way!" I said, appalled. "I love Finn. That's it. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's watch a film instead."

* * *

"But, you're into her, right?" Puck asked.

"Of course I am. How can anyone not be? She's gorgeous. She has the longest legs I've ever seen and her body is perfect even if she decides to hide it under all those clothes."

"We get it, you like her, he said laughing.

Kurt and I are standing behind Blaine, Sam, Puck and Artie and I'm trying my hardest not too blush. Kurt keeps nudging me in the side to grinning like a Cheshire cat. Ever since we'd had 'that' conversation a couple of days before, Kurt had kept bugging me about it, mostly making silly faces at me whenever we saw him walking the hallways and I had tried to ignore both him and Blaine. It was starting to wear me down though.

"Told you that he liked you." Kurt boasted as we walked into the choir room. Before we sat down, I looked up and smiled at Blaine who was a few rows up behind me.

"Ok fine, but it doesn't change…." I then heard a high pitched scream coming from the door. I turned towards the door and saw Brittany. I ran to her and hugged her tight. I'd missed her so much since she'd been away.

"I'm so glad you're back. How was your holiday?" I asked her excitedly. I then looked behind her. "And where is Jesse?"

"He's at home, recovering from the jet lag so he'll probably be in tomorrow. I couldn't wait to see my best friend though so I wanted to come in for Glee."

"Oh, that's clever. Coming in for Glee but missing the rest of the day? How can you stay so smart if you're missing school?" I teased.

"It's a gift I guess." she giggled. "Come on, let's go and sit down. I want all the gossip from Kurt."

Glee wasn't that interesting. I heard Blaine sing for the first time though and after hearing him sing, it was only going to become harder for me to resist him. His voice was exquisite and I just knew that our voice would blend so well together. It turned me on when I heard him sing.

I sang too, I always sang but this time I sang with Brittany too. Sort of a welcome back for her.

**Brittany:**

**Hello, hello, baby, you called**

**I can't hear a thing**

**I have got no service**

**In the club, you say, say**

**Wha-wha-what did you say?**

**Are you breakin' up on me**

**Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy**

**Rachel:**

**K-Kinda busy, k-kinda busy**

**Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy**

**Just a second**

**It's my favorite song they're gonna play**

**And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh**

**You should've made some plans with me**

**You knew that I was free**

**And now you won't stop calling me**

**I'm kinda busy**

**Brittany:**

**Stop callin', stop callin'**

**I don't wanna think anymore**

**Rachel:**

**I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor**

**Brittany:**

**Stop callin', stop callin'**

**I don't wanna talk anymore**

**Rachel:**

**I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor**

**(Background singers) Brittany:**

**(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me)**

**(Stop telephonin' me) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: I'm busy)**

**(I'm busy) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me)**

**(Stop telephonin' me) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Oh!)**

**Can call all you want but there's no one home**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone (Rachel: Ohh!)**

**'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb**

**Rachel and Brittany:**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone! (Rachel: Oh!)**

**Brittany:**

**Call all you want, but there's no one home**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone (Rachel: Hey-hey!)**

**'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb**

**Rachel and Brittany:**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**Brittany:**

**Boy, the way you blowing up my phone**

**Won't make me leave no faster**

**Put my coat on faster**

**Leave my girls no faster**

**I should've left my phone at home**

**'Cause this is a disaster**

**Calling like a collector**

**Sorry, I cannot answer**

**Not that I don't like you**

**I'm just at a party**

**And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing**

**Rachel (Background singers):**

**Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station**

**(Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'cause I'll be dancin')**

**Dancin' (I'll be dancin')**

**Dancin' (I'll be dancin')**

**Tonight I'm dancin' (Tonight I'm not takin' no calls; 'Cause I'll be dancin')**

**Brittany:**

**Stop callin', stop callin'**

**I don't wanna think anymore**

**Rachel:**

**I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor**

**Brittany:**

**Stop callin', stop callin'**

**I don't wanna talk anymore**

**Rachel:**

**I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor**

**Brittany:**

**Stop callin', stop callin'**

**I don't wanna think anymore**

**Rachel:**

**I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor**

**Brittany:**

**Stop callin', stop callin'**

**I don't wanna talk anymore**

**Rachel:**

**I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor**

**(Background singers) Brittany:**

**(Stop telephonin' me) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me)**

**(I'm busy) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: I'm busy)**

**(Stop telephonin' me) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me)**

**(I'm busy) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh**

**Can call all you want but there's no one home**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone **

**Call all you want, but there's no one home**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone **

**'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**Background singers:**

**My telephone**

**My-my-my telephone**

**'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bubb**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**My telephone**

**My-my-my telephone**

**'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bubb**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**Brittany:**

**(We're sorry, we're sorry, the number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number or try your call again)**

At the end of the lesson, I told Brittany and Kurt that I would see them the next day. I also told Quinn and Artie that I would see them at Breadstix later that night and I gave Finn a kiss goodbye. I then waited for Blaine.

"I know." I told him promptly as soon as we were left alone. "I know that you like me. And I need to tell you that you're wasting your time. I love Finn and that's the way it's going to stay." I told him warningly.

"You like me. That's enough for me." then Blaine left before I had a chance to say anything. God, he was infuriating sometimes.

* * *

I didn't see him for another couple of days after I tried to convince him that I wasn't into him. Not that he'd listened to me. He was still convinced I was, I obviously didn't hide my feelings as well as I thought. The next time I saw him, he was pulling me into an empty classroom and he was after the same thing from me. Although this time I couldn't keep up the pretences anymore. So I told him the truth. I told him it didn't matter though and I still loved Finn and that was the way it was going to stay. I walked out before he could try and convince me otherwise. He probably would have succeeded. It didn't help that every single second I spent with him - alone, no less - all I wanted to do was jump his bones.

"Hey babe." as soon as I stepped out the door, Finn was there. I tried to regain my composure as seeing Blaine had left me feeling nervous and confused.

"Hi." I said, giving him a smile and a small kiss.

"Are you ok?" he asked questionably. He took hold of my hand and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm fine Finn. Why would anything be wrong?" I said in a rush. He didn't look convinced. 'Get ahold of yourself Rachel! You're supposed to be an actress!' I mentally scolded myself. Thankfully my boyfriend was a little slow so he didn't notice.

"Okay babe. Lets go to lesson." he said, giving me another kiss on the lips and leading me in the direction of my first class. When I got there, I went and sat in my usual place next to Kurt and Finn went to sit at the back of the class with his football friends.

"Did you have a good time with Artie and Quinn yesterday?" he asked, as soon as I'd sat down.

"It was good. We had a nice night. We went for dinner and then we went bowling. Artie and Quinn are such a nice couple. I never really noticed before." I gushed.

"I hope I haven't lost my best friend?" he asked. He was smiling though, so I was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Yeah right, you and Brittany will always be my best friends. We'll still be visiting each other when we're old and grey." I giggled.

"That's the idea." he smiled.

* * *

I saw Blaine again at lunch. I was sitting with Kurt, Finn, Jesse and Brittany and he was sitting with Artie, Sam and Puck.

"Stop making it so obvious. You keep staring at him and Finn is sitting right next to you." Kurt whispered to me when I stared at Blaine one too many times.

"Sorry." I apologised quickly and turned back to the conversation.

"So, Rachel, I heard that you and Finn went on a date with Artie and Quinn yesterday. How did it go?" Jesse asked.

"It was great. We went to dinner and then went bowling. It was nice to hang out with other people from Glee club." I said, smiling widely. I was about to carry on about my 'date' when I saw Brittany's face fall. "What?" I asked her.

"Do you prefer Quinn to me?" she asked, her bottom lip wobbling.

"Seriously? You've got to be kidding me. You're my best friend. I'm always going to prefer hanging out with you than anyone else. You are Kurt are my best friends." I repeated passionately. "Tell her Jesse."

"Brits, you have nothing to worry about. No one can get in between you and Rachel. Trust me, I've been on the outside for almost four years." he told Brittany sweetly, chuckling.

Brittany seemed to accept this explanation and gave Jesse a kiss on the lips, just a small one but I could see that it was filled with fire. "I love you." Brittany mumbled against his lips. This seemed to give Finn some ideas.

"Do you know, I love you too." Finn whispered to me.

"Me too." I told him truthfully. I wasn't lying to Finn. It was just that I was confused. I didn't no what I wanted. I was comfortable with Finn and I loved him. He made me laugh. Blaine stirred something in my loins that I'd never felt before, even when I first started dating Finn and even though I didn't want to admit it, passion was winning out over love for me at the moment.

"You are the greatest thing to happen to me in a long time." he said affectionately and gave me a passionate kiss. The kiss was fiery and I could feel it all the way in the pit of my stomach. Talk about passion. Just when I thought Finn and I were out of passion and goes and does something like that, sending my theory straight out of the window. Fuck!

"Guys, some of us are trying to eat. Finn, stop trying to eat her." I heard Jesse bellow at us. Kurt and Brittany started laughing and I giggled into the kiss but continued to kiss him. "I'm going to go and sit with the guys. See you later babe." Jesse told Brittany. He gave her a peck on the lips and then left.

"You've got rid of him now, you can stop." Brittany said with a sigh.

"Sorry Brits. It wasn't my intention to get rid of Jess." I told her truthfully, using my nickname for Jesse.

The rest of lunch consisted of clothes, hair and make-up. A subject that bored Finn to no end. I tried my best to not think of Blaine but at one point I looked over at their table and saw him with the unholy trinity. Mercedes was draped all over Puck and then I saw Sugar trying to drape herself all over Blaine. I don't know why but it disgusted me. I wanted to go over there and pull her off of him and tell her that no-one was allowed to touch my stuff. Then I realised what I'd said. Blaine wasn't my property, I'd turned him down. I hardly ever felt jealous and right now, with the way I was feeling, all I wanted to do was go over there and drag Blaine to an abandoned classroom and have my way with him.

"Rachel did you hear me?" Brittany pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" I said apologetically and tried to hide my blush.

"Me and Kurt are planning a girl's night in. Have a facial, a mani-pedi and then have a movie night. What do you think?" she asked excitedly.

"That sounds like fun. What about doing it this weekend. We could use the whole day that way. Go out shopping first and then have our spa and movie night. What do you think?"

"Yes!" Kurt said loudly. "I approve that idea."

"Great. I can pick you both up if you like?" I asked.

"Thanks Rach." Brittany said brightly.

* * *

Mr. Schue had organised an assignment for us - the 80's. None of my team mates seemed interested so I tried to give them a pep talk. A pep talk that fell on deaf ears as per usual so Blaine got up and had a go. When this didn't work, he volunteered us both to sing - together! This was going to be a challenge. As the music started, I instantly knew what it was - Don't you want me baby - he'd clearly planned this. Singing together made me realise how well our voices blended together. I used to think that Finn and I had the best voices when it came to duets - At least as far as being the two leads are concerned - now it seemed like Blaine would be better suited to that role. He turned me on so much during the song and I hated that he could make me wet just by singing.

By the end of the song, I knew what I wanted to do, so when the lesson finished, I said goodbye to Finn, who went to football practice, and waited outside of the room for Blaine. Before I even had a chance to tell him what I wanted, he got in there first, telling me that I deserved to be with someone I wanted to be with because it was my senior year.

"Shut up for a minute and actually listen to what I wanted to say. Please." I interrupted.

"Go on then."

I then procedded to tell him about when I'd seen him at lunch and felt so jealous of Sugar and how I felt like she was touching something of mine. I neglected to tell him about wanting to take him to an empty room and fuck his brains out. Mainly because the mere thought of it affected me in more ways that one.

One: it wasn't like me to talk like this. I#m not a sex-crazed person. I might not have been a virgin but I never talked like this about someone I wasn't dating.

Two: he might have actually agreed to me doing something like that. That isn't something I needed to know because I may not have been able to stop myself if there was a next time

"Wow, I kind of like this side of you. It kind of turns me on." he said after my speech. I wouldn't have admitted it to him, but it made me wet to know he was turned on by me.

"Shush." I instantly scolded to hide the fact that I was turned on too just by being near him. "When we sang, it only made the attraction stronger for me." I said, gradually moving closer and closer to me.

"There's just one problem then, isn't there?" he told me.

"Finn?" I whispered, getting closer and closer. "I no, but I can't help myself." I then reached up and kissed, without even really realising what I was doing, but I instantly made it passionate. It took me a little longer than I'm ashamed to mention before I realised what I was I doing. I intended to stop myself right away but I then realised that I didn't want to. Never mind being able to feel Finn's kisses in the pit of my stomach, I could feel Blaine's all the way down to the bottom of my toes. I started to roam his body with my hands both over and then under his clothes. Only on the top half even though my body was screaming at me to go lower. His 'friend' that was sticking out certainly seemed to agree. He was squeezing my hips so tightly so I knew, had his friend not stuck out to say hello and made it all the more obvious, that he was turned on more than he was letting on. He then started to kiss me jaw line before moving onto my neck and I couldn't help the noises of pleasure of delight that escaped my throat. It was over all too soon however, when he pulled away. I tried to catch my breath and touched my lips. I realised that they were swollen and I could still feel his lips on mine.

"I want you. But I want Finn too." I realised when he asked me what I was doing. I couldn't deny it any longer.

**So, this is a little longer than my other chapters but to be fair, I had to fit all three chapters into it. I hope you enjoyed and I hope it gave an insight into Rachel's thought. Next chapter will be back to Blaine's POV most likely and unless it is asked for, I may not do another Rachel POV chapter. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Glee**

I can't believe that Rachel had kissed me and all I wanted to do was kiss her again. As soon as I walked into school after the weekend, I went in search of Rachel. I had to no what was going on once and for all. Because it was before the bell had even gone, I was sure that I would find her. I was right, she was sitting alone in the choir room going over some sheet music for our 80's assignment.

"Rachel." I said when I walked into the room.

She jumped right out of her skin. "God Blaine you scared me." she shrieked but turned round to face me and gave me a warm smile.

"Rachel, we have to talk about what happened on friday." her smile immediately disappeared.

"Why? Did you not enjoy it?" she asked frowning.

It took me a couple of seconds to answer. "That isn't the point Rachel! It shouldn't have happened and you know it. You're with Finn." I insisted.

"Is that really the only reason you're going to deny me? You know that you want me just as much as I want you. I could tell from the way you kissed me yesterday. I may have initiated it but you carried it on too." Rachel said passionately.

"It still isn't the point Rachel. You know that I like you but I don't want to have to compete with another person. I want you and just you." I told her truthfully.

"Look, I'm sorry Blaine but I love Finn. I like you too though. Can't you cope with that? At least for now?" she asked sadly.

Was she serious? "No Rachel, I can't cope with that. Are you even listening to yourself? You want me to stay with you when you love Finn? That isn't going to happen." I promised. I was starting to get angry now.

"Blaine, please calm down. I just don't want to loose you but I don't want to loose Finn either." she said, starting to cry.

"Rachel, come and find me when you figure out what you actually want." I said angrily and walked out of the choir room, leaving her crying silently.

* * *

"What did you do to Rachel? I found her earlier crying. What did you do?" Kurt accused when he sat next to me at break.

"I didn't do anything to her. She's upset because I rejected her." I told him tiredly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked.

"She kissed me last week and told me she wanted me and Finn. She left before I had a chance to set her straight so I went to find her this morning and told her that if we were going to be together, I wanted it to just be me and her. She wasn't into that so I told her to come and find me when she figured out what she wanted. Didn't she tell you this?" I asked.

"Um…not like that she didn't." Kurt admitted. "I knew she liked you but I didn't think she'd do that. I suppose you do crazy things when you feel a connection to someone."

"Why are you defending her? I may not think much of Finn but he doesn't deserve Rachel cheating on him."

"Blaine, she is my best friend. She could do anything and I'd be by her side. That's what happens when you've known someone since birth." he told me seriously.

"So your ok with your best friend cheating on someone?" I asked looking at him in the eye.

"Don't act like you're innocent in all this! You wanted her too." Kurt said accusingly.

"I didn't want her like this though. I want just her and don't pretend that you think this is what I wanted." I hissed. "Just talk to her. See what's going on in her head. You might be right, I'm not completely innocent in all this and I do want to date her. But not like this." I promised.

"Ok, I'll talk to her. See you later." he clapped his hand onto my shoulder and left me alone with my thoughts of Rachel.

I wasn't alone for long though. Soon I was met with Sam, Artie, Puck and Jesse. They all sat down around and I gave them a nod to show that I was at least awake and would be listening to their conversations, even if I wouldn't be participating in any of it.

Sam and Puck started talking about a new game they wanted to play this night and soon enough, Artie and Jesse also got involved too, leaving me to think about what I was going to do about the whole Rachel situation.

* * *

When I got to glee club that afternoon, Rachel was already in the room, sitting with Finn on one side and Brittany on the other. She gave me a sad smile and I went to go and sit on the other side of the room, next to Puck. Unfortunately, he was sitting in front of Mercedes and the other members of the unholy trinity so as soon as I sat down, Sugar lent down and whispered in my ear. "Hey baby, fancy hooking up later?" she purred.

I turned to face her. "Sugar, how many times do we have to go through this? I'm not interested in you. I've got someone else in mind." I told her honestly. I turned back to the front and I caught Rachel's eye. She looked furious but also a little sad.

"Right guys, it's nice to see you all. I hope you have got a song ready for today. You've had enough time to practice and you had some inspiration from Blaine and Rachel. I have put all your names into a head a when I pull your name out, it'll be your time to sing." he put his hand into the hand that was on the piano and pulled out a name. "First we have: Quinn. Come on up please Quinn."

Quinn walked up to the middle of the floor. "I have chosen to sing 'Papa Don't Preach' by Madonna. I hope you enjoy." she then launched into the song. She danced around the room, dancing with Artie, Rachel and Santana.

When she was finished, she sat down straight down and everyone clapped her.

"Thank you Quinn that was great." Mr. Schue said. "Next person is, Santana." she sang "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar.

Artie sang "P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)" by Michael Jackson. He directed his song at Quinn. She beamed the whole time and when he wheeled closer to her and took hold of her hands, she blushed a bright red.

Finn sang "I Just Can't Stop Loving You", also by Michael Jackson and this was directed to Rachel. This made me a little sick as I watched Finn pour his heart out to Rachel and go all love sick over her. As soon as he'd finished, Rachel rushed out of her seat and gave him a very passionate kiss.

Next was the unholy trinity's turn. Tina sang "Out Lips Are Sealed" by The Go-Go's.

Mercedes sang "Ain't No Way" by Aretha Franklin, using her powerhouse voice to hit the high notes and Sugar sang "Girls Just want To Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper.

Kurt sang "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley and danced around the room with his two best friends, and generally trying to make his team mates laugh.

Brittany sang "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" by Whitney Houston. For half of the song, she danced around the room on her own - she was one of the best dancers in the room by far. After half the song had passed, Jesse came up and danced with her for the remainder of the song.

Then it was my turn. I got up and sang "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" from Tears For Fears.

**Welcome to your life **

**There's no turning back **

**Even while we sleep **

**We will find you **

**Acting on your best behavior **

**Turn your back on mother nature **

**Everybody wants to rule the world **

**It's my own design **

**It's my own remorse **

**Help me to decide **

**Help me make the most **

**Of freedom and of pleasure **

**Nothing ever lasts forever **

**Everybody wants to rule the world **

**There's a room where the light won't find you **

**Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down **

**When they do I'll be right behind you **

**So glad we've almost made it **

**So sad they had to fade it **

**Everybody wants to rule the world **

**I can't stand this indecision **

**Married with a lack of vision **

**Everybody wants to rule the world **

**Say that you'll never never never never need it **

**One headline why believe it ? **

**Everybody wants to rule the world **

**All for freedom and for pleasure **

**Nothing ever lasts forever **

**Everybody wants to rule the world**

Everyone clapped and bowed and then took my seat. I couldn't help but look in Rachel's direction as I went to sit down. She hadn't taken her eyes off of me the whole time I was singing.

Puck sang "Waiting For A Girl Like You" by Foreigner, Mike sang "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen, Sam sang "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" by Wham! And Jesse, of course, sang "Jesse's Girl" by Bruce Springsteen and he dedicated this to Brittany.

Finally it was Rachel's turn. She got up and I was very interested in what she was going to sing. She sang "Hello" by Lionel Richie.

**I've been alone with you inside my mind,**

**And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times**

**I sometimes see you pass outside my door**

**Hello, is it me you're looking for?**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**I can see it in your smile**

**You're all I've ever wanted**

**And my arms are open wide**

'**Cause you know just what to say**

**And you know just what to do**

**And I want to tell you so much, I love you…**

**I long to see the sunlight in your hair **

**And tell you time and time again how much I care **

**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**

**Hello, I've just got to let you know**

'**Cause I wonder where you are**

**And I wonder what you do**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?**

**Tell me how to win your heart**

**For I haven't got a clue**

**But let me start by saying, I love you...**

**Is it me you're looking for?**

'**Cause I wonder where you are**

**And I wonder what you do **

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?**

**Tell me how to win your heart**

**For I haven't got a clue**

**But let me start by saying... I love you...**

Throughout the song, she kept looking between me and Finn but, I felt, she seemed to linger more on me. She was like a siren to me, I couldn't seem to stay away from her.

As I thought, when she finished, everyone clapped and cheered for her. Brittany and Kurt being the loudest. I wanted to cheer loudly for her too but I was worried that I would raise suspicion for some people.

When Mr. Schue dismissed us at the end of lesson I went up to Rachel and asked her if we could talk. "Sure Blaine. I'll see you two later." she turned and waved at Brittany and Kurt. Finn had left straight away, giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving to go to Football practice. "So what do you want Blaine?" she asked when we'd walked out of the room. "You've already told me all you wanted to say."

"Yes, I no. it's nice of you to remind me again." I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

"You can't keep anyway from me can you?" she asked smugly.

"No." I admitted eventually. I searched around me and when I saw that no-one was around, I kissed her. "Wanna come around mine?" I smirked when I pulled away finally.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Glee**

Rachel nodded her head eagerly. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the parking lot. She got in the car and I drove us towards my house. Neither of us spoke during the ride to my house but I could feel the sexual energy in the air. When I looked over at her at one point, she had her hands curled up into a ball. She looked frustrated.

As soon as I pulled up in front of my house, I turned the ignition off. I was about to open my door when she took my hand. "Is anyone at home?" she asked, her voice laced with desire.

"No-one." I answered simply, opened my door, went round to open hers and we went inside my house.

As soon as I shut the door, her lips were on mine. Her lips tasted of cherries, which was different to the first time she'd kissed me, she tasted of strawberries. I started moving my hands over her body after having memorised every curve of her body from the first time I'd kissed her. She whimpered and moaned into my mouth as I explored her body. I took my lips off of hers and went to her neck. Her breathing grew rapid and uneven as I placed light butterfly kisses that traced her jaw line along to her ear. She whimpered when I started kissing her neck. "Oh my God, Blaine." she moaned and I kissed her ear lobe.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." I whispered. I took her hand and led her upstairs to my room. I immediately attacked her. Tracing the lines of her body, I moved my fingers to the hem of her shirt. "What do you want Rachel?" I asked.

"Please Blaine, touch me." she silently begged. I instantly moved her underwear aside and plunged one finger inside of her and she moaned loudly. She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head and then she started to undo the buttons on my jeans.

"Kiss me Blaine." she begged so I gave her what she wanted.

She kissed me hard back. "Cum for me Rachel." I begged, as I traced my finger along her clit. It didn't take long before she came undone and when I pulled my hand away, she went and sat on my bed. She took off her sweater and pulled her skirt down her legs. She then took off her underwear. For the first time I saw her naked body. She was absolutely beautiful. She tried to cover herself but I wasn't going to let her. "Don't do that baby. You're absolutely beautiful." I promised giving her a small kiss on the lips. She smiled up at me and I pulled my jeans down my legs too. I moved on top of her on my bed and kissed her. I could feel her wetness against my leg as she grinded up against me from below.

"Oh God Blaine. I want you so bad." she moaned as I kissed her neck, moving down her body.

"I want you too baby." I told her breathlessly.

"Please." she begged.

I kissed her a few more times before I went inside of her. I let her adjust to the feel of me before I pulled out and then pushed back in quickly. She moaned and her eyes fluttered from the sensation of me inside her.

The thought that came to me straight away was how tight she was - even though she was by no means a virgin. It was going to take long before I came inside of her. Thankfully we'd had the good sense of putting on a condom. I was right, a couple more thrusts inside of her and she came around me, I followed almost straight after.

* * *

Rachel fell asleep soon after we finished but I couldn't. I just laid there and stared at her. She was absolutely beautiful and I couldn't believe that I had the chance to be with her. I knew that it wouldn't take much for me to fall for her because I already felt quite a lot for her.

I looked at the clock, it was coming up to six in the evening and my parents would be home soon. As much as it pained me to have to do, I was going to have to wake her up. I gently shook her shoulders. "Rachel. Rachel." I whispered. I felt her move under my hand, her eyes fluttered and she mewed softly.

"Hi." she said sleepily.

"Hi." I said, giving her a kiss on the lips. "Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded. "You have to get up. My parents will be home soon." I told her. She looked at the clock.

"Ok. I have to be getting home soon too. My dads will be home soon." she said getting out of bed and starting to get changed.

When we'd both changed, I followed her downstairs. "See you tomorrow Blaine. I really like you and I don't want to give this up." she told me.

"Neither do I. We'll figure this out." I promised. I gave her a kiss to show that I meant it. I didn't know how we were going to do it. She had Finn after all, but I wanted to see how it all turned out.

And then she left….

**Thanks to everyone still reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that it was short but it's a filler chapter and I thought it was needed. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

I tossed and turned when I went to bed that night. All my thoughts and dreams went straight to Rachel and our 'little' predicament and I came no closer to finding a solution to the issue.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt tired from the lack of sleep I'd gotten because of trying to solve something that couldn't be solved. How could it be solved when one of us - Rachel - didn't really, in her heart, want to find a solution.

When I got into school that morning, not long before the bell for first period, I saw Rachel standing in the hallway near her locker. She wasn't alone though, Kurt and Finn were standing with her - there goes my plan to talk to her, going out the window.

Instead, I sucked it up and walked past, trying not to gag as I watched Finn bend down and kiss Rachel. When I got to my locker, I looked back towards Rachel and saw her staring back at me. She was talking to Kurt about something I couldn't quiet hear but Kurt had a massive smile on his face so I knew it must have been beneficial to the both of them.

Instead of dwelling on the situation, I grabbed some of the books I would need for the day and made my way to my first lesson. I had Brittany and Jesse in that class, shouldn't be too difficult to disclose the fact that last night I'd had sex with the girl's best friend or anything. That's if Rachel hadn't already told her.

"Blaine, we," referring to her and Kurt. "can read Rachel like a book, even if that oaf Finn can't. That means that we know that you and Rachel have something going on! Do you really think you should be carrying it on?" Brittany cornered me when we finished the lesson. In front of Jesse no less.

"I'm not talking about this." I dismissed, trying to walk away from her. No such luck. She had me blocked.

"No, we are talking about this." she demanded, pulling me back so I was facing her.

"Brittany, I really don't want too. I'm not into this right now. Nothing is going on with me and Rachel. I have to get to lesson. Bye." I said tiredly, pushing past her and leaving before she had a chance to say anything more about it.

'Damn it' I cursed myself internally. Of course Brittany would realise something was going on. I felt like someone should punch me in the face for being so stupid. I had to talk to Rachel. I didn't care that I had another lesson to get too. This was more important than History.

As soon as I was far enough away from Brittany, I pulled out my phone and text Rachel.

'_I need to see you.' _I text simply

It didn't take long for her to text me back. _'Meet me in the janitor's closet.' _Did she see this as a sexual encounter? I hope not. Although she did have the advantage of the fact that she knew I couldn't keep my hands off her whenever I was near her.

I made my way to the closet. My palms getting clammy and cold. When I got there and opened the door, Rachel was there already.

She made a move to kiss me instantly. "Wait, Rachel, we have to talk." she backed away and raised her eyebrow. "Brittany suspects something. She cornered me after lesson, with Jesse, and said that Kurt and her could read you like a book." I put my hands in my hair and looked towards the ceiling. "Rachel." I whispered, still looking towards the ceiling. When she didn't say anything, I looked at her. She looked sad so I took her hands in mine.

"I'm sorry Blaine." she said finally. "I'm sorry for putting you through this mess and I'm sorry I don't know what I want. I could really love you." she said, starting to get tearful. I instantly pulled her into my chest so I could hug her.

"You're worth it. This can't go on for too long though. I won't allow it. You have to figure out what you want Rachel. You can't string us both along forever." I gave a sigh and pulled her to look up at me. "What are we going to do about Brittany and Kurt?" I asked her softly.

"I'll talk to them. I know to you this may seem bad but if I ask them not to tell people, they won't. Just let me deal with it." she said to me. She reached up to give me a kiss and I kissed her back. "Come on, we have to get to class. Can I come over tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah ok but make your own way there so we don't raise suspicion. When are you going to talk to Brittany and Kurt?" I asked.

"Today. I'll talk to them before the end of the day." she said. She gave me another kiss on the lips and then left the janitor's closet.

* * *

I was sat at the bleachers during my free period when I saw Brittany and Kurt heading towards me. I inwardly sighed and dropped my head into my hands.

"What do you want?" I asked as they dropped either side of me.

"Rachel spoke to us." Brittany told me. "I knew it."

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked them, looking at both of them in turn.

Brittany sighed before she answered. "I'm not going to do anything. Rachel is my sister and she asked me to not do anything, so as much as it pains me to do, I'm not going to do anything. I told her that she has to sort something out though. She can't do this forever."

"I told her the same thing." I then turned to Kurt. "You've not said anything yet. What are you going to do about it?" I demanded.

"Blaine, do you not realise how wrong this is, to ask me of something like this? I live with the guy your asking me to keep a secret from. How am I supposed to do that?" he asked, his voice being raised a little.

"Kurt, I want you to do what you like. I realise how difficult it is going to be but I thought you said yesterday that you'd do anything for Rachel if she asked." I reminded.

"I know I did, and I meant it but there is a difference." he said.

"No there isn't. Rachel kissed me and you agreed to not tell anyone, even though she'd already cheated on your step brother. Now, just because we went to the next level, you think it's different? I don't see how." I stated.

"You slept together! It's become that little bit more serious. I know for a fact that Rachel will only take that level with another person when she seriously cares for them. Why do you think it's taking so long for her to make a decision about either of you?"

"Kurt please, tell me what you're going to do?" I begged.

"I'm not sure yet. And I told her that."

"Give him some time Blaine." Brittany said soothingly.

"It just worries me that while I'm going you some time, you might go and tell Finn." I said. I was teary and a little disappointed about what his answer might be.

"I'm not going to talk to anyone about what Rachel told me but I need some time to get my head around all this." then he got up and walked away. I was about to get up and go after him when Brittany put a hand on my arm to stop me.

"Let him go Blaine. He needs some time to figure this out. His best friend has just asked him to do something he never thought she would and he needs the time to digest it and you pestering him all the time isn't going to help. You have to understand that this isn't like Rachel. She isn't the type of girl to cheat. She's never cheated on anyone."

"I'm sorry." I apologised quietly.

"It's ok. Trust me, this would be harder for me and Kurt to understand if we didn't know that she really cares about you."

"How do you know she does?" I asked.

"She told us. When she was explaining what had happened before, she started off by saying that she really cared for you. She said that she wouldn't jeopardize being with Finn if her feelings weren't real, honest and true for the both of you. Her words. I'm going to go find Kurt." then she got up and left me with my thoughts.

* * *

By the time school had ended, I was desperate to see Rachel again. We didn't have Glee today so I hadn't seen her since I'd text her that morning. When the final rang, I grabbed my bag, said goodbye to a suspicious looking Jesse, no thanks to Brittany I imagine, and flew out the door. The drive from school to my house was done in record quick time. When I got home, Rachel was already there. She got out of the car when she saw me.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Kurt and Brittany." she said as soon as she got out the car. She was immediately in my arms, hugging me tight.

"It wasn't a problem. They said they weren't going to make it an issue for us. It's fine." I soothed.

"Kurt didn't." she said bitterly into my chest.

"Kurt doesn't know what he's going to do. We've split his loyalty."

"His loyalty should be for me. I've been his best friend for years. Finn's been his stepbrother for a year at the most." she whined. I chuckled softly.

"It doesn't work like that sweetie. Kurt cares for both of you, therefore he has to make a decision that he's happy with. It's can't be rushed. You must understand where he's coming from?" I asked, trying to reason with her. She looked up at me, sad eyes staring into mine, and finally nodded. "Can we go inside now? I don't want to risk being seen and I really want to kiss you." I almost begged.

She giggled but untangled herself from me.

I let us both in the house, closed the door and when I turned back towards her, she was looking at me expectantly. I smiled at her and leant over so I could pull her into me. It was a light kiss - I didn't want things to turn passionate too soon - and when I pulled away, she looked at me. She was clearly confused.

"I'm not going to push you this time." I told her softly. She nodded again, understanding.

"Blaine, come and sit with me." Rachel said. She took my hand and pulled me into the living room. She sat down on the sofa. "Sit." she demanded and I did what I was told. She sat down next to me and took my hands in hers. "Are you ok?" I asked, a little concerned.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow and I sighed inwardly.

"It's a little hard." I finally admitted. "I've never snuck around before and I know you haven't either. I didn't expect for this to happen when I started to pursue you."  
"We can't keep away from each other Blaine. There is no other option."

'Easy for you to say.' I muttered, I regretted it as soon as it came out, thankfully she didn't hear me. She was right though. Whenever I saw her, I just wanted to hold her and kiss her but it didn't change the fact that I'd never cheated on anyone, or made anyone cheat. It was causing some very different emotions. She kept looking at me expectantly so I pulled her into me so I could hug her. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked her. "We can watch whatever you want?" She nodded eagerly. "Great. You pick something out and I'll go and get us some snacks and some drinks." I untangled myself from her and went into the kitchen.

When I came out, glasses of coke and bags of sweets and popcorn in my hand - I wasn't sure what she would want so I picked a variety of things - she menu of the movie she'd picked was on the screen.

"Moulin Rouge?" I asked her questionably, putting down the glasses and sweets and picking up the DVD case.

"I thought you said I could pick anything." she said sadly, looking at me confused.

"I just didn't think you'd be interested in watching this. I love this movie." I admitted, chuckling.

"It's a musical. Need I say more?" she asked excitedly. I continue to chuckle at her softly at her happiness and when she pressed play and sat down on the sofa, I went and sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close.

We watched the movie in silence and every so often, I could hear Rachel quoting the movie under her breath. When the scene for 'Come What May' started, you could hear us both singing under our breath. When the movie came to an end, it was almost time to leave. I switched the movie and TV off and when I went to move so I could put the DVD into its case, Rachel, who was now laying down with me, held on to me tighter so I couldn't move.

"Thank you Blaine?" she said quietly.

"What for?" I asked, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Today. I had such a nice time. This isn't just about sex for you is?" she asked cautiously.

"Get up." I told her and pulled her up so she was facing me. "I admit that when I first met you, maybe it was a little about sex but I didn't know you then, but since I've got to know you, I want so much more than that. Why do you think that I've been taking the fact that you still wanted to be with Finn?" I asked.

Instead of answering, she put her arms around me and gave me a hug. "That's why I said thank you. Finn's always about having sex now, ever since I lost my virginity. Every time we're together now, he wants to have sex." she said bitterly.

I didn't want to say anything in fear of mouthing off about Finn and upsetting her, so instead, I kept my mouth shut.

"I'm going to go. It's getting late and I need to get home." she said, getting up.

"Are your parents home?" I asked.

"No. I'm on my own again tonight. Well, no, not really. Brittany is coming over in an hour. We're going to have pizza and watch movies. I won't be holding her hand or silently singing to her though." she said smiling at me, giggling softly. "Actually, there might be singing." she gave me a kiss. "Bye Blaine."

**So, no smut because I wanted to show that Blaine really does care for Rachel. This isn't just a cheating fic, this is a fic about a girl and a boy who really care for each other. It's kind of messed up, I get it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Glee. **

I woke up the next morning a little disappointed that I wasn't going to be seeing Rachel today. I didn't think I could call to see Rachel on a weekend without Finn wondering why she was with me. We didn't exactly hang out in public around school.

"Blaine, breakfast is ready." my mum shouted from downstairs. I pulled on a t-shirt and went downstairs.

"Hey mum." I greeted when I sat down at the breakfast bar. "Where's dad?" I asked.

"He went to work. He was called in early this morning and it just couldn't wait apparently.

I didn't say anything, I just nodded and continued to eat my breakfast. This wasn't anything new, my mum and dad weren't as happy as Rachel's parents were, or even as happy as any of my friends parent's are. Well, Sam's at least. Puck and Artie only had a one parent household and Jesse had kept very quiet about his parents. My parents were always trying to get away from each other which meant I hardly ever saw my parents together, if at all. They both worked away so I hardly ever saw them during the week. I guess that's something me and Rachel have in common.

"Have you got any plans for the day?" my mum asked.

"I'm sure I'll find something to do." I replied simply. I loved my parents, but if they couldn't be bothered to spend time with me, I couldn't be bothered to spend time with them. "Thanks for breakfast mum." I said getting out my chair, giving her a kiss on the cheek and going back upstairs.

* * *

I'd just got out the shower and was back in my room, when my phone started to ring. I wrapped the towel round my waist, so it wouldn't fall down, and grabbed my phone that was on my bed.

"Hello." I said when I answered.

"Blaine, it's Jesse."

"Hi." I said, as I started to search for clothes.

"Come over to Puck's." he said simply.

"And why do I want to do that?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Just come over. Have you got anything better to do?" When I didn't answer for a couple of seconds, Jesse took that to mean I didn't. "Didn't think so. Right, so, Sam and Artie are here too. Don't be boring. Just get here soon." he said before he hung up.

* * *

By the time I got to Puck's, it was quite a few hours later. I kept fussing about trying to get dressed, and then, when I was actually about to leave, my mum wanted me to do a chore for her. It was a waste of my time anyway because most of the time was spent on Puck's new computer game and I'm not really the kind of person who spends a large majority of time on computer games.

He kept bugging me about Rachel. He was adament that something was going on. I could see Jesse looking at me out the corner of my eye, almost begging me to tell him the truth. There was no way! I didn't even want Jesse knowing.

"Nothing is going on." I lied.

"Liar." Jesse fake-coughed. I glared at him.

"What?" Puck, Sam and Artie said at the same time.

"Blaine is lying." Jesse told them like it was no big deal. I narrowed my eyes at him while he looked at me and smirked.

"What's going on?" Artie asked, the voice of reason when it came to my group of friends.

"Blaine and Rachel have been hooking up." Jesse said, causing Puck to pause the game instantly.

"Jesse shut up!" I growled.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Artie asked.

"Rachel and I hooked up." I admitted.

"When?" Sam asked.

"The other day. I kissed her and then we went back to mine and had sex. We had another date yesterday." I explained to the three of them. They all had wide eyes.

"Did you have sex yesterday?" Puck asked.

"NO!" I said outraged. "We watched a movie. I don't want just a sex thing with her." I insisted.

"But the first thing you did was have sex with her?" Artie questioned, deadpan.

"Fine, you have a point there." I said, putting my head in my hands.

"What about Finn?" Jesse asked. I took my head out of my hands. "Are you serious? I don't actually like to admit this but the only other person, besides Rachel, I can think of in this situation, is Finn." I told him, starting to raise my voice.

"So why are you doing this?" Jesse asked.

"Why do you think? This isn't a sex thing, yesterday we spent the afternoon watching movies and the first thing I did this morning was realise how disappointed I am to not be seeing her today." I admitted. I then proceeded to mentally slap myself. Why did I have to admit that?

"Ok we got it." Artie finally said as the four of them digested it. They all then unpaused their game and continued playing. What else did I expect?

* * *

By the time I got home, neither of my parents were home. My mum had left a note saying she'd gone out for the night and that dad was unlikely to come home and there was dinner for my in the oven.

During the end of the night, I was in my room working on some school work when my phone started to ring. When I looked, it was Rachel.

"Hi." I said brightly.

"Hi. Sorry I've not been in touch all day. I went shopping with Kurt and Brittany and then Finn rang me and wanted to see me and I couldn't exactly say no - again. I've kind of been blowing him out if you haven't noticed." she teased, chuckling softly down the phone.

"Are you with him now?" I asked.

"No, of course not." she laughed. "How awkward would that be?" she added. "I miss you."

"I miss you too honey. Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I asked.

"Erm…nothing in the afternoon. Finn wants to see me in the morning."

"I can come to yours." I offered.

"My fathers are home tomorrow. Why can't I come over to you?" she asked.

"We won't do anything in front of your parents. I've never seen your house and you've been in mine twice already." I argued.

"So you're basing this on quid pro quo?" she asked, a hint of shock in her voice.

"I just think that if I came over you, people might start to think of us as friends. Some of the people in that school are so stupid they would never assume you're cheating on Finn."

"But some people aren't that stupid." she muttered.

"Rachel, we have to do something. Too many people know about us as something other than friends."

"Only three people, what's the big deal? It's three people who are my friends. Don't worry about it." she said, brushing it off.

"More than three people." I silently declared.

"What?" she asked, a cold edge to her voice.

"Jesse kind of mentioned it in front of the guys. Puck asked about you and me and I told him that nothing was going on but because Jesse knows about us from before, he more or less told the guys." I admitted begrudgingly.

"More or less? What the hell does that mean?" she asked, sounding a little offended. I started to panic a little.

"Well, Jesse kept talking about us hooking up so to shut him up, I told them." I rushed out.

"So you told them?" she asked in a rage.

"Isn't it better that I told them rather than Jesse?" I asked.

"It wouldn't have mattered either way to be honest. Either way they'd still know! Why did you tell them?" she asked, clearly getting upset.

"How is this any different than Brittany and Kurt knowing? You said they won't tell anyone because they are your friends and this isn't any different."

"You've know them for a couple of weeks and I have known Brittany and Kurt practically since I was born. That's how it is different!" she shouted down the phone.

"There isn't any reason to shout at me." I told her, in a clipped tone.

"Blaine, we can't have too many people finding out about us. Six people know now. That's practically half of the Glee club. How long is it going to be before Finn finds out?" she asked.

"There's an easy way to fix that." I bit out.

"We've been over this Blaine." she whined. "I haven't made up my mind yet." she told me, like it wasn't a big deal.

"And how long do you think it'll be before I get tired of you stringing us both along?" I asked.

There was quite a bit of silence after I asked this question as we both tried to adjust to the question and I knew she was trying to think of a way to answer it. Finally, she took a deep breath. "I think we should both get off the phone now before either of us say something we might regret." she said in a calm voice. "Goodbye Blaine." she said.

"Bye Rachel." and I put the phone down.

* * *

_I probably won't see her tomorrow_...I thought my self later that night before I went to sleep.


End file.
